


Caught

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: South Park
Genre: Adults, Light BDSM, M/M, Maids, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: Chaos has a new maid, now all he has to do is find out the maid's name.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> They be adults!  
> Also this is a one shot I just needed to write them fuckin!

The cold air sent shivers down his spine, he hummed turning around towards the glass doors. The misty woodlands outside claimed his inner storm, he breathed out a miniature cloud wafted upwards and melt into the mist. He opened the door and stepped inside, inhaling the warmth that the fireplace gifted. He kicked off his shoes and let his bare feet dig into the thick rug below. He made a beeline for the wooden throne, enjoying the setting. A fireplace, a large glass window with glass doors, the kitchen and the long dining table, a sofa and coffee table next to the tv.  
He sat on the wooden throne letting the storm rage in his chest and lower stomach. “Alexa, play my...night hours mix.”  
“Okay, Chaos.”   
The room filled with the soft slow music, the lyrics floated through the air, ending erotic chills down his back. “Maid!” He called, resting his head on his hand as he heard the clacking of heels down the stairs, they stopped. Chaos turned to look at the stairs, a smile curled up his lips, and his chest felt light. “My, my, you look so...lemon pledge.”  
“Thanks.” He snapped.  
Mysterion stomped down the stairs, wobbling in his heels, most of his suit was gone, but the mast, the M and finally the cape. Instead of pants, he wore a tiny skirt, along with a frilly top and stockings. But there was one tiny detail that one wouldn’t notice unless they were staring, a leather collar.  
“I hope you’re enjoying this.” Mysterion hissed, glaring at him.  
“Oh, I am.” He purred, licking his lips. “Come here, I want to see how comfortable it is on you.”  
Mysterion hesitated for a moment, frowning as he set his feather duster down and walked over to Chaos. He threw his arms up and spun. “Happy?”  
Chaos was fast grabbing the least and clipping the collar, and sharply pulling Mysterion forward. “Well is it comfortable?”  
Mysterion glared at him rubbing his neck. “No.” He snapped.  
“Good.” Chaos roughly grabbed his chin lowering himself and kissing his maid. Mysterion froze on the spot, unsure of what to do until Chaos nipped his bottom lip. There it was the electricity between them when they fought it would spark when they would banter it would thunder and now it felt like lightning was striking them.   
Mysterion pulled back, eyes wide. “Damn you.” He hissed grabbing Chaos’ cape chain and pulling him down into another striking kiss. Chaos felt Mysterion’s nails dig into his back, pulling him closer. His tongue pushed into Chaos’ mouth, they fought for dominance, Chaos tugged on the leash pulling Mysterion onto his knees.  
He backed away, licking his lips, he didn’t even notice the bite on them, the blood dripping out. He licked it up not breaking eye contact from his maid. “I knew it.” He leaned forward, just over Mysterion’s ear. “I knew.”  
Mysterion shook under him, he swallowed hard.  
“I know how you feel, how you would pull your punches, hold back your words and linger after a fight.” He purred.  
Mysterion hissed, grabbing the back of his head and kissing him again. “I knew I wasn’t alone.”  
Chaos laughed, wrapping the leash around his hand and pulling Mysterion closer. “And now I have you.” He kissed his maid again, leaving soft kisses down Mysterion’s neck before biting him.  
Mysterion gasped, resting his head over Chaos’ breathing heavily. “Bastard.”  
He laughed biting harder into his maid’ neck, making sure that it would bruise, leaving a mark. Chaos licked it lovingly, kissing it. “I can’t believe I caught you.” He hummed sitting back and eyeing his work. Mysterion, one of the strongest heroes in the city under his thumb.  
Mysterion shifted a little, his hands pulled down his skirt. “What is this meant to be?”  
Chaos shrugged. “Well I captured you, and you’re my prisoner.”  
“Why am I a maid?”  
He laughed. “You’ve got good legs.” He slapped Mysterion’s butt. “And a sweet ass.”  
He gasped.  
Chaos slumped in his throne, pulling Mysterion down, opening his knees up to where his maid was resting between his legs. Mysterion hovered over them, need sparking where Mysterion was, Chaos noticed the bulge. He moaned when a hand pressed against his erection, then slowly rubbed, Mysterion didn’t take his eyes off of Chaos’. He fought a moan, only panting as Mysterion rubbed harder unzipping his pants, pulling out his erection.  
Mysterion paused, a tiny smile curled up his lips. “You’ve got a cute cock.”  
The storm raged and his stomach was tight. “You’ve got a cute mouth, suck it.”  
Mysterion stared at him.  
Chaos tugged on the leash, pulling him closer.  
Mysterion’s face turned bright red slowly opening his mouth and dipping down, licking his tip. Chao smiled, his heart racing only for it to drop as Mysterion swallows his whole length, sucking hard.  
He moaned, clamping his mouth shut and panting through his nose, he forced his eyes to stop rolling back. His maid bobbed his head up and down, sucking and then circling his tongue around Chaos’ tip. He wiggled in his throne, Mysterion easily knocking down his walls. He felt ecstasy ran through his body, down, down between his legs, it was close, too close.   
Mysterion pulled his cock out of his mouth, taking a deep breath, the hot air warmed his member. “How far are we going to take this?”  
He pulled Mysterion on close, wrapping his legs around his maid’s waist, he felt Mysterion’s erection through the fabric. “I’ve been waiting for 5 years, I’m not letting you escape without this.”  
Mysterion grabbed his thighs, pulling him upwards. “5 years? I should’ve done this much sooner.” He pulled down Chaos’ pants down.  
Chaos wiggled a little, pulling himself forward and lifting up his skirt, Chaos’ cock was hard, throbbing. Chaos pulled out a ring and slipped it down Mysterion’s member.  
“What is that?”  
“A cock ring.”  
“A WHAT?!” Mysterion backed up, looking down at his member, Chaos kept a tight grip on the leash. He shifted his weight foot to foot only watching as his cock got harder and the ring was stuck in place.   
Chaos laughed, pulling him down into a kiss. “You’re a prisoner, are you not?”  
Mysterion kissed him back, his hands returning to Chaos’ hips their erections rubbing against one another. “So I am.” He hissed grabbing Chaos’ member and stroking it slowly.  
Chaos hummed pressing his hips against Mysterion’s, his hand sneaking into his pocket and pulled out a tiny bottle. “Here.”  
Mysterion took it, his face turning a bright red, what a cute maid. “Are you sure?”  
Chaos lazily took his maid’s hand and pulled it down, resting his hand right there. He held his breath watching his maid pulled his pants down, his maid hesitated for a moment, taking the bottle and pouring it on his hand. With his free hand, he grabbed Chaos’ cock and sucked the tip so gently while he prodded Chaos with a single digit. Chaos hissed at the slight discomfort but the steady lapping at his tip relaxed him, he moaned as his maid pushed in another digit stretching him. “Deeper.” He moaned staring into those bright blue eyes, he cried out as a third was finally added, twisting stretching, pleasure rolled in his stomach as his maid sucked harder.  
Mysterion pulled back licking his lips and pulling his hand out. “Ready?”  
Chaos whined but yanked the leash forward. “Are you?”  
Mysterion growled lining himself up and slamming into Chaos, they both gasped, Chaos wiggled under his maid. “Are you?” Mysterion asked hovering only a few inches over him.  
Chaos grinned wrapping himself around his maid. “Well am I?”  
Mysterion grunted pulling out slowly and back in, hissing before thrusting in again and again. Chaos moaned letting go of the leash and yanking his maid down by the collar, kissing him. Mysterion kissed him back, one hand jerking him off in time with his thrusts. He melted under his maid and he wasn’t the only one, the maid was losing himself. “I’ve been waiting for this for awhile.” He gasped kissing Chaos’ throat.  
“R-Really?” He pressed his face into the maid’s neck.  
“Huh,” He gasped planting a line of messy kisses up Chaos’ throat and jawline. “I just didn’t expect this.”  
Chaos panted over his neck, moaning as the maid’s hand went faster and faster. He cried out as orgasm rolled over him, yet the maid didn’t stop. He let another orgasm run through his body, twitching and yet the maid groaned in frustration. “Tired?”  
His maid gasped and fell on top of him looking up at him with a helpless expression, eyes watering. He whined.  
“Cute.” Chaos purred kissing him before pushing him away with the leash. The maid stumbled back, falling on his butt, his hand went right to his erection in a desperate plea of need. Chaos got to his feet, pulling his pants up and forcing his maid to kneel. “You’re forgetting your mine.” He lowered himself to those blue eyes. “Now, what’s your name?”


End file.
